Graduation
by goddesbless
Summary: naruto never had a chance to talk with Sasuke before. It was just a days before they graduate but Naruto got the chance to talk to the raven and to fall in love with him.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Well, here it is:

oOo

**GRADUATION**

(With some revisions)

oOo

"Gyahaha… Chouji, look at your face!!"

Kiba laughs at the video. He points his finger to the TV where Chouji appears with ice cream all over his face.

"Aww… My face!! So horrible!"

Ino yells and tries to covers the TV so nobody sees her face. I don't think it's really that bad. Girls, always too hyper.

We are watching our school sport-festival video. Less than a month we will have a graduation. And after the graduation our class will make some event. But the most important, we will make a graduation video.

"Hoy, Naruto!"

I turn my face to that sound. Lee.

"Look! That's you!"

I look at the TV. Damnit. My face blushes. It's really embarrassing your bad-face viewed by your friends. Yeah, my screaming-loud face appears on the screen. Argh… Hate it.

"Ya' know, those scenes are very cool."

Chouji says.

"Yeah."

Shikamaru replies with bore-expression on his face.

"That's right. Everyone appeared, even Iruka-sensei!"

The pink-hair girl smiles.

"Who recorded it?"

I ask.

Siiing…..

There's silent…

"Eh!!"

"Who wasn't there?"

"Rewind! Rewind!"

oOo

After that we know who recorded it. A black-hair boy named Uchiha Sasuke. He's quite student who never talk to anyone. Sometimes he doesn't come to the school. On the sport-festival, he just watched. That's why he could record the video.

Well, it's break time when I see him walk out the class, so I try to greet him.

"Hey, Uchiha!"

He turns his face into me.

"Hn."

"Ne, you're the one who recorded the sport-festival, weren't you?"

"Yeah… So?"

He looks at me with bore-cool expression on his face. Ugh, I hate it.

"Well, our class will make a graduation video. Will you join us?"

…

The situation becomes odd.

Cold…

I'm frozen.

"No."

His face expressionless now. Argh!!! I hate cool people like him.

"But…"

"Jaa…"

He turns and walks away.

"Wait!! At 3, in class, we'll have a meeting! You'll come, won't you?!"

I said that to his back. Yeah. Me and my rock head. He already refused. So why I still asked him?

oOo

"You're so stubborn."

Neji looks at me with pity-face.

"But Neji!!! I want to make a great video."

I try to make a sense.

"But, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san doesn't look like person who wants to work with anyone else."

Great. Even Hinata doesn't agree with me.

"I'll go then."

Shikamaru stands up from his chair and walks out with Temari follows him.

"What!?"

"I'll go too."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, we have a date."

"Jaa, Naruto."

Sure. Everyone leave. Now I'm alone.

I sigh. Well, I guess I'll go then.

When I stand up, there's someone opens the door.

My eyes become wide.

"Uchiha!! You really come!"

Great!!! This video will be fucking-cool if this Uchiha join.

"No, I just met Iruka-sensei, a…"

"I'm so glad!!"  
I cut off his words. But who care?!

"Don't yell dobe."

Ugh.

"Everyone have returned, sorry, but here. This is our plan."

I show him a bundle of papers, as I continue,

"I want you to record the video, will you?"

It'll be awesome!!! Yep, awesome! I can't wait to see how it'll be.

"Ne, remember, when sport-fest you didn't shoot just the athlete but the crowd. And after that you shot the class as the background. That was great!"

Uh-oh. Argh!!! What a shame!!! Why did I talking so much? I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, I talk too much, my bad. But I'm serious for asking you. You are really great, but me…I can only yell."

I'm useless. I know that.

"But your voice gives the other more courage, I think it's really good of you."

He gives me a smile. A real smile. A breath-taking smile.

My face starts to blush. What happened?? 

"Err, thanks."

My face completely red as a crab. Even I can't look into his face.

"Then the video…"

oOo

Finally, the Uchiha joins our class activity. The others seem happy to know about that. I wonder why we never been talk before this. He's really nice. I'm just glad that I can know him before the graduation.

I was thinking, that the Uchiha never appear on the video. Actually his face is handsome. Whoa!!! I don't believe I said that!! Forget!!! Forget about it!!!

Arrgh!!

Fiuh.

Relax.

Well, I borrowed Iruka-sensei's handy cam. So I try to get the Uchiha's pict. I walk closer to him when suddenly he realizes.

"Don't record!!"

He moves his hand to close the handy cam. He looked so mad. I can't help but feel guilty.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. I just don't like to be recorded."

He smiles. Suddenly my heart beating faster. He takes the handy cam from my hand. His hand bruises mine.

"This… Iruka-sensei'?"

"Yup. I borrowed it to record our school scene."

"Let me."

oOo

"Kawaiii…!!!"

He is sooooo great. He knows that this is the perfect time to take our school's pict. The sun shines the school with golden ray. It's really beautiful!!

"It's gold!!

I turn my face to him.

"You do like this school, don't ya'? Even sometimes you didn't come."

He looks at me without a voice.

Then he replies,

"Like it or not, for me this world is like a film."

"Huh?"

"What happens in this world is like a scene in film."

I look at him silently. He stares at me and moves the handycam.

"Don't record me, teme!"

I put my hand in the handy cam, as he tried to record me.

"Ah…"

_**DUAAAK!!!**_

Nooo!!! The handy cam fell!!! Iruka-sensei's fell!!! I quickly sit on the ground and examine the handycam.

"Darn, Iruka-sensei will kill me!!!"

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"I guess it's broke."

"What?!"

He looks at me.

Suddenly he laughs.

"You're funny!"

He laughs. He laughs. He LAUGHS.

Okay, he laughs. So why?

"Why you laugh at me?"

I'm starting to laugh with him.

The sun shines his face gently. On his hair, on his watch, on his shoulder. When he is in front of me, I can see the beauty of him. He stares at me. For seconds we only stare at each other. His face leans closer to mine. Suddenly he stops and pulls away.

And I feel disappointed.

But why?

Do I really hope he'll kiss me?

"Naruto."

I snap out from my mind and see he offers his hand to me. I look at him with blushing face. And I take his hand.

oOo

"All right, 36 minutes 27 seconds."

"This is great."

Temari smiles after she watched the video.

"It's almost done!"

Ino sits beside the Akamine-boy.

"The only one left is the last scene."

Neji turns his face to Sasuke.

"Have an idea, Uchiha?"

Sasuke takes seconds to replies.

"How if we shoot the Sakura park near the school?"

"Sounds good."

Chouji eats his chips.

"It's settled then. I leave it to you, Uchiha."

Neji stands up from his chair.

"I'll help you!"

I look at the raven guy with 'please-let-me' expression on my face. I'm afraid he'll refuse. But he smiles and nods.

oOo

"Sakura flower in this park are really beautiful. I think it'll blossoms after the graduation."

I said that to him while he taking the pictures.

"Next year I won't see sakura."

He says to me with a sad smile on his face.

I look at him silently. He's right. Next time we'll have graduate. It's almost over.

I feel something cold touch my skin.

"Snow!!!"

I yell happily.

"Come on Sasuke!! Record it!"

"Hai."

"It's look like sakura."

I look at the snow with smile on my face, "Isn't it, Sasuke?"

I look at him. And he looks at me. I'm frozen under the stare of his deep-black eyes. His face comes closer. And then, I feel soft-warm lips on mine. I need seconds to register what happen. Then I kiss him back.

Suddenly he pulls back. He looks away. He doesn't see my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did you kiss me?"

I ask him and look straight to his eyes.

He doesn't reply.

"Sasuke, I like y…"

"I'm sorry."

He cuts off my words.

"I didn't mean it."

_didn't mean it?_

_He didn't meant it???_

"I hate you!"

I push him and run from him.

Tears flow from my eyes.

I want to stay together with him. Even if we have graduated. I like him. But it seems I'm the only one who have these feelings.

I hate you, Sasuke.

oOo

"Yo, Naruto! How is the last scene? Did you get nice shot?"

Kiba walks closer to me.

"Ah, sorry, I don't know exactly."

I reply without looking to his face.

"So. Where's that Uchiha boy then?"

Kiba turns his face around, looking for the brunette hair.

"He doesn't come."

Shikamaru leans on his chair.

"That bastard, it's almost time to finish the video."

oOo

Days. But he never comes to the school. The exam finally arrives. But still, the raven boy doesn't come.

Finally the exam is over.

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!

Okay. I'll call him. I'll.

Yeah.

So I do it.

"Hello, Uchiha resident."

"Hello, uum, I'd like to talk with Sasuke."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Um, I'm Sasuke's mother. You're his friends, aren't you?"

"Yes. Can I talk to him?"

"Ne, uh… Sasuke…"

There's something wrong here. Sasuke's mother doesn't sound well. There's nothing bad happens, isn't it?

"Ne, Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

_Please, don't let anything bad happen to him…_

_There's nothing happened to Sasuke, right?_

…_Sasuke?_

"Sasuke has died this morning."

…

No way.

This can't be happen.

Someone please wake me from this nightmare.

Sasuke…

Dead?

No way.

"He was sick from a long ago. He already knew that his life wasn't long. His condition had worsened since weeks."

"_But your voice gives the other more courage, I think it's really good of you."_

"_For me this world is like a film."_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean it."_

That day we went apart without saying anything. That day is my last meeting with him.

After that day I don't remember how I surpass my days. In only have Sasuke in my mind. Did he feel hurted when I said I hate him?

But then the graduation comes.

"Cheers, everyone!!"

"Congratulations!!"

"Come on! Watch the video!"

Everyone have fun but I feel something missing.

"Naruto are you okay?"

Shikamaru sits beside me.

"Hm, yeah…"

"I must admit he was great. He was always watching us."

"But, Shika…"

I look down to the floor.

"He didn't even appear on the video.

I hug my knees.

"I didn't know… that he…"

_If only I knew it…_

Tears flow from my eyes.

"Naruto, look!"

Sakura calls my name. I look to the screen. My eyes become wider.

Sasuke.

Sasuke appears on the video.

Sasuke on the screen sighs and says,

"Actually, I didn't want to left anything in this world. But there's something I want to say before I leave. Sorry, I borrow this video."

He smiles.

"Naruto, I want to apologize for my words. When I kissed you, it wasn't because anything, but because I do love you."

He sighs.

"Actually, I want to spend my live with you. But it seems it's not possible. One thing, Naruto…"

He closes his eyes.

"I want you to promise, even when we have graduate, please, don't ever see sakura on that park with anyone else."

Sasuke bows and continues,

"For everyone, thank you to let me made this video. Please take care Naruto for me."

He smiles softly.

"That's it. Did you listen, dobe? It was a confession."

I hate you. Why didn't you tell me about your feelings by yourself?

I'll never forget you, Sasuke.

_I love you._


End file.
